Elsa's Adventure to Camelot
by dryuu1
Summary: Elsa's adventures, starring Morgana. You must be up to date with Merlin (seen and understand all of Series 5) and seen the movie Frozen to understand. Of course I would expect you to if you're awesome.


11

**Elsa****'****s Adventure to Albion**

_It's funny how some distance__  
__Makes everything seem small__  
__And the fears that once controlled me__  
__Can__'__t get to me at all!___

_It's time to see__  
__What I can do__  
__To test the limits and break through__  
__No right, no wrong__  
__No rules for me__  
__I'm free!___

_Let it go! Let it go!__  
__I am one with the wind and sky!__  
__Let it go! Let it go!__  
__You'll never see me cry!__  
__Here I stand and here I'll stay_  
_Let the storm rage on__…_

In her alluring crystal blue dress Elsa danced along the edge of the lake, leaving no trail behind her. Oblivious to the icy destruction she brought with her, Elsa twirled and pranced like she had never before. The gloves that were once her very own portable prison were forever gone, the baggage and sanction that was life relinquished. There was no looking back and Elsa had to make sure the remnants of the past were frozen. If only Elsa had realised they were soon truly going to be. Anna and Hans were already well on their way at this point but it was some time before they were to be within sight of Elsa's majestic ice palace.

The crystal clear water of the lake carried fond memories. Elsa and Anna when they were only children, every Friday afternoon swinging across ropes, catching tadpoles in nets and freezing fish in the water for supper. After the incident with Anna Elsa had never visited the lake again- she was never going to use her powers to kill another living being, even a fish. At this point, there were no longer fish in the lake. Be it not fishing season, it was the change of temperature in the water. Once more, Elsa was oblivious. The world she was immersed in was hers once again and "the cold didn't bother her anyway". "Life's Too Short" to let the past freeze you, it was a new type of frozen for Elsa and the shards of her new life were going to break through that of her past. Sparkling molecules of icy magic shot out of Elsa's fingertips, trailing along the roots of the old tree that hung over the lake. It held the rope and swinging chair Elsa and Anna had once constructed. One would sit and watch, instructing where the tadpoles had moved to while the other swam for them. They would play all kinds of games using Elsa's ice magic. Elsa, as she glanced at the chair which started to freeze with the rest of the tree felt a trickling glimpse of her past grow on her but dismissed it, continuing her song in an even louder tone.

As Elsa screamed the chorus lines, brewing a powerful tornado of icy magic around her, the water of the lake had began to freeze rapidly. Elsa jumped and formed a slide of ice to give herself a momentous conclusion to her song, shortly before sliding onto the frozen lake herself. She stretched her arm out like wings and skated across the beautiful blue platform. Catching sight of some tadpoles, Elsa used a powerful icy wind to propel herself closer to them. As she started to hum instead of sing to catch up with her breathing, she turned and noticed she was about to collide with a rock. She immediately thrust her arms downward and a platform rose up to lift her over the rock. Elsa jumped down from the platform, her blue dress expanding like a parachute to slow her fall. As she was landing, the dress caught itself in another rock below and Elsa slipped and fell on the ice. Dazed by this, she shot more beams of ice out of her hands, propelling herself even further away until she could no longer see the tree with the ropeand swinging chair. Indifferent, as Elsa was even further away from her past, she conjured another storm and propelled herself in the air and started to fly around with the help of her dress. The already breezy weather combined with the storm Elsa had formed meant the winds and cold were stronger than Elsa had anticipated- but there was nothing she wouldn't be able to break through. Sometimes that accidentally included the ice itself. It started to crack beneath her, succumbing to the pressure of the ice magic above that Elsa had not spread out enough to support below. Elsa dropped into the water, and once under opened her eyes to see a wonderful sight- a school of fish below, all swimming in an abstract pattern that was so distinctive Elsa studied it to see if she could make any pattern out of it.

Short of breath, Elsa swam back up to the surface and conjured two ice spikes to hold on to to lift herself back onto a platform. She spread her powers out more, carving a path, but by this stage was unsure of the direction back home to her ice palace. Elsa did not want to conjure a new home here, the one she had found on the mountain was just the right place.

I can use the magic to show me the way, Elsa thought, but did not anticipate the fierce conditions that made it hard to see. Elsa raised her hands out to control it and managed to clear the view to some extent, before she unexpectedly slid into another rock, falling and knocking herself unconscious.

Elsa whited out.

The first thing Elsa heard when she woke up were the crunch of steel-capped boots in the snow. Rocking her head sideways, she tipped the pieces of leaves and flakes caught in her hair off, then raised her head slightly to see two dark figures strolling by through the trees. Elsa breathed in and out, then, after finding her footing, walked over to a larger tree nearby that had been carved out. She leant against it and gave herself a moment to get her groggy head clear and take in where she was. She was once again indifferent to others around her, including the two figures that had woken her up. This was Elsa's land after all, as long as there was cold, and wherever the slippery, rocky lake had taken her she was safe. She will just find somewhere high and reestablish where she was then follow the path home. The storm would have cleared and there was settlement nearby so she could get a direction to the way home, cross the lake again- maybe not be so recklessly this time- and rest in her magical castle.

So Elsa had thought it was going to be that simple.

An uncomfortable, startling warmth suddenly fell upon Elsa's shoulder. Elsa had not felt something like this in a while. Even more dazed than the rock fall before, Elsa immediately retaliated and shot a powerful beam of icy shards. The gloved hand that had fell upon her was frozen solid in air. Without even looking at the person's face first, Elsa stared at the glove. It was different from the gloves people wore in Arendelle. That was to be expected as this was no palace city but as the queen Elsa sensed she was very far from home.

"What do you want?"

Elsa took a large step back, to see the scrunched up face of a man who looked to be in his late 40s, with a roughly shaven neck beard and the type of beanie you would pick up at a run down cavern. He wore a black feathered scarf, that looked fresh and new unlike the rest of the dark, musty clothes he had on. It was as if he had just caught and skinned whatever what he was wearing. While this was common practice of many people out in the deserted valleys, this was no adventurer, he looked more like a savage. But after a few moments Elsa's fear had faded. The man looked freezing, his nose was red and the hairs on his face stuck up. He was not used to the cold weather, clearly. Impatient with the stare down they were having, the man immediately reached for something in his belt with his other hand. The shivering sound of metal erupted and he held out a knife that looked like it had been specifically forged for something: killing, impaling even. Not taking kindly to this greeting, Elsa flicked her finger and a bolt of ice, shaped like a tadpole, hurled the knife out of his hand.

The man looked disturbed by the power of this force but Elsa could sense this was not the first time he had witnessed sorcery. It was not yet long enough for word to spread across the lands that the queen was a traitorous sorcerer, especially with the storm that was occurring. Furthermore Elsa did not recognise this man or where she was. A glimmer of conviction spread across his face which turned into hatred. If she was so far from home, and if it was in her correct knowledge that she was the only one in the land with energy and powers like she had, then something was definitely up. Elsa air-grabbed the man, raising him up above her shoulder level using the force of the icy winds. The man resisted with surprising strength and Elsa had no choice but to throw him into one of the blackened, ice covered trees behind before he could pull out more weapons. She inspected his still body, and looked under his coat to see an assortment of weapons. It was as if the man was on a hunt. Little did Elsa know there were many more people around here who would definitely be on the hunt, especially after finding one down. Elsa conjured a large wall around the man to conceal him. This would be broken through soon, so Elsa had to make a move on. She could already sense people coming in closer, closing in on her. She did not want to hurt more people and relive the pain, even if they seemed to be hunters or savages.

Elsa ran and jumped over the dead forest life around her and as she began to get closer to a settlement she sensed, by the way everything was starting to be buried under snow, that there was not snow like this before.

"Aaaargh!" A man in a coat and a heavy armoured necklace around his neck charged out from behind a tree, swinging an alarmingly large battle-axe in one hand. Elsa twirled her fingers and a spiral captured the man in an ice made cage, separating the axe into another one, an extension of the cage but separate from his grasp.

"That will keep him, now I have to get on before more come!"

As Elsa ran, she panted. Once again she was on the run from people who were after her. What was going on? Had word in fact reached out? Was she lured into a trap? Was this just her destiny? A feeling of loneliness sapped into Elsa's heart, as she started to think she was the only one who could be this horribly persecuted for who she was. She eventually found shelter, through the growing storm and crouched into a hollow, half chopped down tree. Curling up into a ball, she closed her eyes and hoped the storm would settle and the path would be clear once more. And it did, after what seemed like a few peaceful moments. Perhaps this madness would end and Elsa could finally go back to singing and doing what she was did- being free. Letting it all go.

She started to lift herself up from the ground when an axe swung right at her, hitting the bark of the tree only inches from her head. "She's here! Chop her head off!" The fierce man yelled. This man had a beard that had several coils in it, and a collar with thorns, almost like a barbarian but not quite. Slightly more fashionable. Just slightly.

"It must be one of her accomplices!"

Accomplices? Who?

"Alert high security! Or beat the beast some more, make her call her accomplice off—"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Elsa roared, the wind around her responding to her anger by spiralling off in different directions. She had one of the men in an icy clutch in the air, choking against the icy force.

"Don't make me-"

"I'll get her from behind!"

"Not so fast!"

Elsa swiftly conjured a visible breeze of ice, bringing the men surrounding her to their knees. They screamed in pain as the ice had cut their legs and stomachs, burning them.

"Leave me alone, you savages!"

"The Sarrum will find you and have your head on the pike with the rest of them!"

"What?!"

Elsa turned around and looked up. Through the hole in the clouds, the sun beamed upon the silhouettes of a wall decorated with what appeared to be sticks and round ornaments on them. But as Elsa inspected close, she saw something she was not yet ready to digest. The heads of the fallen. The wall was sparse, as Elsa started to realise as she proceeded closer. She was no longer worried about the men gaining on her and less hesitant to make them hurt. Especially if they welcomed all of their guests like this.

"Or better yet, we can bury her alive in a tomb with the other witch!" A few more men approached her from another direction.

"I AM NO WITCH!" Elsa screamed and formed an ice ball in her two palms then thrust it at the last few standing men. It hit one of them in the heart. His armour caused it to shatter and he fell flat on his back. His arms and legs twitched and spasmed, making an angel in the snowy ground.

Elsa sighed and pressed on, holding her dress up so it did not drag in the snow.

"Enough of this, there's a time," she thought and tapped her dress. The ice dissolved and elegantly reformed into solid pants and boots, more suitable for navigating this rough terrain. Elsa eventually reached the wall after what seemed like an hour. From her view, the 'decorations' were no longer visible, they were too far above her head level. She touched the wall and it felt cold, but not naturally cold. Elsa thought they perhaps felt invaded by her rather icy presence, but she did not so much regret it after what she had witnessed. With her arm along the wall, she traced it in an easterly direction, the same direction the sticks on the top of the wall were slanted. The adrenalin in her veins kept her pressing onwards to solve this mystery of where she was. She had never heard of this place. Of course there were lands that didn't need mentioning to her but such a large terrain like this with such savage people had to inspected. Eventually, after the weather had cleared and things seemed to have settled more, Elsa found an opening in the wall.

These savages didn't look so organised so surely they wouldn't guard it? Elsa was wrong. She saw about three to five men gathered near the wall in a line, with one man instructing the rest. So there is some kind of loyalty among them. Elsa tip toed past, even though she was still some quarter of a kilometre away from them she didn't want to draw any kind of attention. She hid behind some overgrown thorns, trickling with melting ice and could make out there were more men within the edges of the wall, all holding spears. One man, a taller, more built looking one than the one she had seen before, wearing a torn cape and large brown gloves, pointed with his large sausage fingers to a squad of men who then marched in that direction. Elsa panicked as they seemed to be coming in her direction but then changed directions in a disorderly fashion. They then started to push and shove each other, bickering, arguing and throwing around nasty words Elsa had only ever heard the few times she had visited the very few dark, homeless- inhabited alleyways in Arendelle. Elsa began to establish this place was their main settlement, where power was obviously concentrated. There was indeed loyalty and order, but they were no honourable people. She crouched down and she sensed more people coming her way. Using her powers, she created a mound of sand to shield her as they came uncomfortably close. She formed a hole in the middle of the hill to peep at the men, and saw they were dressed more specifically than the other men- in gold and brown plates, helmets with side flaps and pointed tops and brown, gold studded boots. They were definitely all about glory.

Perhaps they had discovered one of their men dead? Elsa imagined they wouldn't give a proper funeral, probably just vowel vengeance or accuse whatever the witch was that they were talking about. Elsa then realised, she was drawn to an energy from this place more than the desire to look into what it was. She was no longer a part of Arendelle and not welcome from the rest of the world so why would it be in her interests whatever evil resides here? But something pulled her towards this place- a mysterious energy like she had never felt before.

It was easy to slip into the kingdom, even without her powers alone. Elsa was a master at hiding and deception, even if she was finally undone during her ceremony. Now with less to lose, Elsa once again felt a firm grip on things. Creating multiple diversions for the guards, using her natural agility and a few or more beams to freeze a few boots to the ground so they could not turn around, Elsa was soon inside the kingdom. It was disturbingly impressive. The air was filled with danger, perhaps for the average person at least. Elsa had pretended for so many years she could put into perspective what it'd be like without her powers, and for some time she had actually wished she was normal and not born without her gifts. The city was spread out but whatever buildings there were were close to each other. The tavern joined up with what appeared to be some type of currency exchange facility. Men walked in and out holding full sacks and some kinds of tokens. It was definitely a rough place, that's for sure. Elsa's first stop was some type of costume shop. She changed her clothes with her magic to look a little rougher but they were still too distinctive to not draw unnecessary attention. Two guards started following Elsa as she stepped into the shop. The first thing she noticed was the bear skin mat. She nearly tripped up on the head. The mouth was erect and the two fangs were biting into its lip. The counter tender noticed her different aura and this was enough to bring him from behind the counter and reaching for his weapon.. or whatever else he was reaching for.

"You're.. a woman." Elsa did not expect him to say this- where she was from, men and women were very much equal. Perhaps she was foolish though as she heard gender equality wasn't so much the case in many other kingdoms. But was this a kingdom or some type of crime fort?

"The only other woman we have here is that undeserving-to-be-alive Priestess below the ground.. hahahah…"

"DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD TO HER." A voice howled from the doorway behind.

Elsa saw in the reflection of one of the polished armour pieces on the counter, two guards behind her, holding spears, shields and wearing battle helmets with small pikes on top, more decorative than the ones Elsa had seen on the wall. Were these men the 'officials' around here?

Elsa held her hands up.

"Now!"

The men both hurled their harpoons at her hands to try and disarm her. Word of her powers must have already reached this "civilisation", without the civil part, as Elsa had thought. Elsa effortlessly froze the weapons then snapped the tips of using only her index fingers and thumbs.

"Sorcery! Trickery!" The counter man roared and hurled the counter forward. With his resounding strength he managed to throw Elsa off guard and she fell back onto the two men behind who subdued to the force as well and fell on their backs. Elsa got up swiftly and looked at the two men embarrassed they had been taken down by one of their own. Elsa froze their arms to the ground before they couldn't get up and ran outside. Spotting a ladder going up one of the wooden, derelict buildings, she climbed it, ignoring the risk that the whole place would notice her. She glanced backwards, hoping the man would not be hot on her trail. Luckily he wasn't. She froze the bottom end of the ladder in case and made her way to the roof, which was slanted as it was a triangle-shaped roof. She used her powers to create a staircase so she wouldn't slip.. She found a clothesline on the other side and conjured a flying fox to swung across to another building, higher up. Without a second thought Elsa jumped inside. There were animals in the process of being skinned inside and a pair of bloodied boots.

"Typical household," Elsa thought. "Well looks like my retirement from the cruel world has been a bit of a paradox." The wooden door of what seemed to be the place's standard of an apartment swung open and an older looking man walked in, opposed to the built, warrior-like men Elsa had seen before. A woman stood behind him, who was defined by her thin, grey hair that reached her waist. They both had hunches and shook slightly. Perhaps they were cold.

"Who are you?" the old man asked, raising his furry eyebrow. The woman clasped her shrivelled mouth.

Elsa immediately raised her arms, ready to strike a freeze attack at them, when another man, who looked more like the people down on the surface appeared at the doorway. He grinned, revealing unnatural looking teeth and gold fillings. They almost looked like they had been stuffed there.. perhaps they were the trophies of his fallen enemies? That would be no surprise considering everything else I've run into that has to do with this place, Elsa thought. She ignored the old couple who seemed to be standing there in fear and froze the warrior's feet to the ground, then created a slide of ice on the ground, making her way to an opening in the building.

Elsa jumped out and landed in a large crate of hay. She coughed and spluttered. After a few moments she got herself out of the hay only to step in bull dung. Right in front of her, stood five bulls. Elsa checked to see if she had any red on her- the closest to red was a gold ring she had on her finger- so no. What am I thinking anyway? The bulls here probably attack anyone unusual in sight, not just red. This isn't Arendelle. More and more Elsa started to realise that being locked away in a palace all the time, especially separated from even her own sister, had affected her expectations of the world. Other than what to expect with her own powers of course, and after leaving Arendelle exploring them was high on the agenda. Elsa had an idea and set it into motion immediately. Using ice grapples she conjured from her wrist, she grabbed onto the horn of the bull and broke through the gate of the pen and into the town. Surprisingly no one was around. Where were they all? Out hunting? The bull halted to a stop and collapsed to the ground with a great thud. Elsa noticed a wound in its legs, that looked infected. Times like this she often wondered how much help it would be if she had fire powers, the opposite of what she had now. Many injuries can be helped with some heat- freezing on the other hand only makes them worse. Controlling fire and warmth could have even saved her sister without the help of the trolls. Then again it never would have happened in the first place.

Elsa had to press on, especially as the dying bull would gather more attention. No people seemed to be nearby. Was she walking into a trap? These were Elsa's suspicions as she walked around a corner to see a large circle of people gathered around. Elsa, taking advantage of the lack of attention her way, created a spiralling path upwards to a building top so she could get a better view. Two men with battle axes were fighting it out in the ring. The people seemed to be closing further and further in on them. Elsa tried not to gasp as she saw one of them fall to the ground and suffer numerous deadly blows. The crowd started pushing and shoving, trying to pick the next challenger.

Elsa then felt a light throb in her head. Nothing too clear, though, but she knew she was closer to getting to what she wanted to get to. While she'd like to find and teach a lesson to the king or leader of whatever this place was, as she had observed there was some kind of order before, there was something else going on. Perhaps to do with this witch or Priestess that had been mentioned. Perhaps a metaphor or legend, or perhaps she was possibly going to find someone outcasted like her who was not lucky enough to escape these people.

Night began to fall, and Elsa was beginning to feel the weight of sleep. Sleeping here brought a risk that she would wake hanging like an animal for the slaughter. But she had learnt enough about these people and had evaded them long enough to stay safe. How could another being with powers such as hers fall victim? Just bad luck or was there something more? Whatever it was, Elsa was not ready to be locked away and tormented by these brutes for the rest of her days. Elsa crept around the night, being one with the dark, using her powers and natural agility to evade anyone. As it turned to midnight, most had gathered at the pubs. They sat around on barrels, drinking rum and bragging about their ungodly achievements. She could not understand a lot of what they said, while it was English it was said in ways she was not familiar with. Barriers between the royal and the savages, blindingly _in my face_, she thought.

Elsa found a pile of rugs in an old shed somewhere and snuggled up, falling into the world of dreams. When she woke, apart from the stiff neck there was only silence. Unusual. Had she perhaps woken up in another mysterious land? Whatever it was, Elsa had rested up and was ready to get answers today. If she could get so far in one day, she will get so far again today. Elsa got up and noticed the tools from the shed had been removed. _Someone had been here_. Had they perhaps missed Elsa, and not glanced over at the pile of blankets? Her light blue clothing, forged by magic, was not blinding but still stood out. Elsa exited the building, and the path outside was empty. Had they gone out hunting or were having more tournaments? Elsa crept away and explored the many "cultural" varieties of the town. That is, dead animals, blood, probably a few bagged up human body parts, skeletons in cages. Elsa tried not to look, enough had made it to her dreams already. She found more people again, more ordinary looking people. Perhaps slaves. Elsa found a larger, more important looking building, perhaps nearby the centre of the place whether it was a type of tower, an underground throne room or even a palace. With brutal aesthetics. Could even be an outdoor throne, made of bones. Elsa was already starting to get lots of 'different' ideas. What an experience.

"Wrroar! Woof!"

Wolves! Elsa ran and hid behind a barrel, as she saw two men holding wolves on leashes. The wolves eyes had a glimmer of red in them. The men looked annoyed and ready to hit the wolves at any given time. That probably explains why the wolves were so vicious. After they had passed, Elsa looked to see if the coast was clear. Apart from a few worn looking people pulling carts, and the sounds of dragging chains from a few buildings away, Elsa was fine to proceed. Quickly, she crept around the large building and found a back door, securely locked. She froze the lock then shattered it, letting herself in. It smelt like roasted meat, better smelling than the rest of the place. This must be a kitchen area. It could be a large diner, but the building seemed too big for that.

"A… palace.. no.. headquarters.. fortress.." Elsa mumbled to herself as she navigated through the cluttered store rooms and back areas, trying to make out what type of 'facility' this was part of. A few people passed, but Elsa used the many hanging rags, animals and general mess to conceal herself. She was flexible, with all the time she had on her hands in the palace she had practiced aerobics and yoga.

Elsa then laid her eyes on something most informative. A box labelled "Delivered for Albion" in yellow paint. _Albion? _It was a land she'd only ever heard of, and that was from her old tutor in the castle that had been fired from the job. Albion could have even been the land in the old bed time stories her mother used to tell her and Anna, that was said to be guarded by dragons. Very few have much to say about it up in Arendelle. Whether it doesn't exist at all, or is unable to be reached due to perilous waters or even creatures, is unsure. Elsa sat and tried to concentrate on her memory. She needed a library now. Ha, what am I thinking, she thought. The only information there would be around here is how to kill people.

"Here are the supplies, on time for once." A voice said behind a wall. "The Sarrum of Amata must be well fed. Torturing witches makes him very hungry. And he doesn't want to have to eat that dragon, have you seen the state of it? Although I think he'll succumb to temptation.. the Great Sarrum of Amata, the first man in the land to try dragon meat. Ha."

Elsa was taken aback by what she'd heard by the two men who passed by. Not only the witch again, being _tortured_, but a dragon? And Amata, that they mentioned twice, is this the name of the place? But what about Albion? I must investigate, Elsa said to herself, now set on a more clear path. She got back on her feet and started to tiptoe out to another room when she heard a loud voice.

"Hey! Who goes there!" A croaky voice yelled. Older, possibly in his late 50s and possibly the head of the kitchen around here. Elsa ran and dived out of the window, right into the snow outside. Luckily she hadn't landed right on the concrete, it definitely looked rough. Elsa immediately sunk into the snow, blending into it and becoming one as what sounded like a squadron of men stormed outside. Please don't step on me, please don't step on me, Elsa panicked, remembering how nasty the boots were on the men she saw before. It definitely explains the holes on some of the skulls she saw lying around. Elsa tried to get deeper into the snow but was losing air, fast. Well now I will just have to see how lucky I am. Elsa shot right out of the ground, like a wave of white energy. It drew the attention of some men, but fortunately most had gone inside the surrounding buildings to search. Using this opportunity, Elsa decided to jump right back in through the window she exited. She immediately encountered three stunned men who didn't expect their intruder to enter in where they escaped. Elsa immediately froze them solid. Annoyed she had once again left more evidence to be inspected by this "Sarrum of Amata" and probably raise the regime on high alert, making her escape narrower, she had to still press on for answers. Elsa found another store room and broke in, not checking to see if anyone was coming. The place would be crawling with them and she was ready to take on as many people as she had to. She had to be careful not to be cornered or walk into a trap, her powers didn't make her invincible especially to the nasty weapon designs all around her.

Elsa hit the jackpot, another large crate with more labels on it. Shipped for Amata. Written under it, in bloody red writing, obviously done after it was delivered was "The Greatest Regime To Ever Rule Albion". So Elsa was in Albion then.

Wow, how far I have come. Am I ever going to get home?

Out of everywhere, her holiday destination to Albion had to begin in this place? The stories described Albion as being richer than just this. Hopefully these savages had not taken over all of Albion and this was not the capital, Elsa worried. Elsa's following day was a bit more relaxed. She found a few abandoned places to sit down and even, surprisingly some bathing products. Elsa moved from building to building, until eventually she noticed she had gone around in circles and was in the very building she had encountered the old couple. Before she knew it, they were standing right before her again.

"The whole town is after you!" The old woman said. She seemed to be standing up straighter this time and had brushed her hair.

"They are.. they are.. are you.. going to set us free?" The old man asked.

"Uh.. uh what?" Elsa was confused. What were they talking about?

"Are you going to _let us go?_" The old lady asked, shaking.

Her unsure face moved between expressions of uncertainty and anticipation. Well this definitely was not everyday for her. Who knows what horrors she put up with here, Elsa thought to herself.

"What is this place? Where am I?"

"Come come.." The old couple led Elsa inside their rooms.

"Meet our son".

"I already did, didn't I?" Elsa replied, frowning. "The one with the bad teeth. I kept him in place with my ice magic."

"No, he was that brutish guard assigned to "take care of us". You saved us, just in time."

"I am so grateful you saved my mother and father." A striking figure walked towards Elsa. He had long blonde hair and a half beard. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, with hunting boots and pants, but not quite as savage-looking as the men of Amata. He had a strap around his shoulder with holes, that looked like they carried arrows.

"My name is Alvarr."

_**To be continued**__**…**_

**Elsa****'****s Adventure to Albion**

**Part**** 1**** of ****12****.**

_Extra info: This takes place after Elsa has constructed her ice palace. What goes from a simple stroll by the lake turns into a far swept adventure to the land of Albion__…_


End file.
